Chloe takes care of beca
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: Beca hasn't shown up to bella practise and Chloe is worried about her friend beca she tells Aubrey that she is going check on beca Chloe has a secret crush on beca and Aubrey is the only one who knew Chloe goes to beca's dorm and she sees beca is sick she decides to look after beca she. Tells Aubrey she won't be in practise today she will be looking after beca


Beca hasn't shown up to Bella practice and Chloe is worried about her friend beca. Chloe has a secret crush on beca AlrightAubrey is the only one who knows about Chloe 's crush on beca. Aubrey I'm going to Beca's dorm to check up on her make sure she's ok Chloe says to Aubrey ok Chloe see you later Aubrey says to Chloe Chloe heads to baker hall to check on beca she knocks on Beca's dorm. come in beca says to Chloe Chloe comes into Beca's dorm. Chloe what are you doing here beca says to Chloe beca has a secret crush on Chloe that no-one knows. about i came to check you were ok beca you didn't show up to bella practise are you ok Chloe says to beca yes I feel fine beca says to Chloe but she was lying she didn't want her secret crush to see her feeling sick beca mitchell don't lie to me Chloe says to beca fine i'm not feeling well but I will be fine beca says to Chloe beca I'm staying until you feel better i just got to tell Aubrey I won't be showing up to practise Chloe says to beca ok beca says to Chloe Chloe calls Aubrey hey Chloe Aubrey says to Chloe I just called you to tell you I'm won't be in for practise Chloe says to Aubrey why Aubrey says to Chloe beca is not feeling well so I'm going to stay until she feels better Chloe says to Aubrey that is very nice of you are you going to tell her how you feel about her aubrey says to Chloe maybe Aubrey speak to you later Chloe says to Aubrey ok I'll hold down the fort at practise and tell beca to get well soon talk to you later Aubrey says to Chloe as she hangs up alright beca Aubrey is going hold down the fort at rehearsal and she hopes you get well soon Chloe says to beca thanks Chloe but you didn't need to stay i would have been fine beca says to Chloe maybe but if I just left you there not feeling good I would not forgive myself now beca I am going to the cafeteria to pick up some soup and some water will you be ok for a few minutes and would you like a blanket and what soup would you like Chloe says to beca yes I would like a blanket and chicken noodle soup beca says to Chloe ok i will hand you the blanket and I will you make a quick stop at the barden nurse office and ask for some medicine for a cold and I'll pick up a water and soup Chloe says to beca thanks Chloe beca says to Chloe no problem Chloe says to beca as she head off for the soup and medicine beca is thinking she'll Chloe how she feels about her it is decided she'll tell how Chloe she feels about her

later Chloe returns beca I have some cold medicine and chicken noodle soup here you go beca Chloe says to beca thanks Chloe beca says to Chloe no problem beca now open wide Chloe says to beca as she gave beca the medicine i love you Chloe beca says to Chloe I love you too beca Chloe says to beca not just as a friend I'm in love with you and I have been since we first met i would have told you earlier but i didn't think you felt the same beca says to chloe

Beca I'm in love with you too and I have been since we first met and I wanted to tell you many times before but I didn't think you felt the same at about me either beca do you really mean that Chloe says to beca yes Chloe I love you so much come here beca says to Chloe as beca and Chloe snuggled up to each other beca would you like to be my girlfriend? Chloe says to beca yes I would love that once I'm feeling better we'll tell the Bellas and we'll go on a date I've also got

To come out to my dad beca says to Chloe your dad doesn't know that your gay or bi Chloe says to beca it's because your the only girl I have ever fell in love with beca says to Chloe really Chloe says to beca yeah your the first girl I've ever loved beca says to chloe beca I should tell you i told Aubrey about my feeling for you she is my best friend I couldn't keep it a secret from her Chloe says to beca that is ok chloe beca says to Chloe your the first girl I ever loved to Chloe says to beca let's get some sleep beca says to Chloe ok beca Chloe says to beca the next morning morning babe how you feeling Chloe says to beca feeling much better beca says to Chloe so when we gonna go on our date Chloe says to beca give some time Chloe we've still got to tell the bellas and I've got to tell my dad babe beca says to Chloe ok I'm not gonna pressure you into coming out to your parents and the bellas we'll tell them when your ready Chloe says to beca Chloe can you come with me to tell my dad I don't know how i gonna tell him and I'm nervous beca says to Chloe sure beca come here there is nothing to be afraid of your dad will understand Chloe says to beca thanks Chloe I love you beca says to Chloe as she kisses her i love you too beca


End file.
